Monster
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Usai pertikaian dengan para gerilyawan Mimic, Port Mafia mengukuhkan ketua baru. Seluruh pihak dalam tripartit tahu berita mengejutkan ini, yang menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa tahun ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam oleh berita-berita tentang kehebatan sang ketua baru yang masih muda dan cemerlang. Akan tetapi, waktu berhenti bagi Fukuzawa Yukichi. Updated!
1. Yang Terlihat

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango

**Ringkasan**

Usai pertikaian dengan para gerilyawan Mimic, Port Mafia mengukuhkan ketua baru. Seluruh pihak dalam tripartit tahu berita mengejutkan ini, yang menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa tahun ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam oleh berita-berita tentang kehebatan sang ketua baru yang masih muda dan cemerlang. Akan tetapi, waktu berhenti bagi Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Ini adalah fanfiksi yang berdasar kepada _**BEAST! AU**. _Selamat membaca!

**MONSTER**

**yang terlihat**

**di bawah mentari senja,**

**mencari lega dari sesak sang kota,**

**menangisi kejam dunia kepada dirimu.**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yukichi membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada selembar kartu pos tahun baru. Setelah mengecek alamat penerimanya telah ada di sisi lain kartu pos, ia menumpuknya bersama kartu-kartu pos lain yang siap kirim. Barulah ia mencoret nama terakhir dari daftar orang-orang yang menurutnya layak dikirimkan kartu pos.

Natsume-sensei, sudah pasti. Klien-klien agensi detektifnya, tentu saja. Taneda-san, boleh juga. Kini, seluruh nama pada daftar itu sudah dicoretnya. Syukurlah, betapa tangannya sangat ingin beristirahat, tetapi ia menyadari pentingnya mempertahankan hubungan baik dengan orang-orang itu.

Rasanya, ia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Sore-sore begini, sepertinya melihat kucing di taman terdekat tidak buruk juga.

Jadi, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan langsung membuka menu pesan. Fukuzawa tahu siapa yang pasti mau diajak bersantai di sore hari bersamanya.

.

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Fukuzawa-dono._

_._

Pesan itu diterimanya sudah lama sekali, beberapa tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini. Pesan itu adalah pesan terakhir dari pria yang telah ia kenal dengan baik ini. Sejak saat itu, Fukuzawa tak pernah menerima pesan baru lagi darinya.

Ah, benar juga.

Benar juga.

Ponsel _clamshell _menutup keras. Fukuzawa menarik napas dalam, menatap keluar jendela dengan kosong. Keinginan untuk jalan-jalan lenyap seketika, meski hangat mentari sore Yokohama siap menyambutnya di luar.

Sayang sekali, pria itu tidak akan menemaninya menyambut senja kembali.

Pada akhirnya, Fukuzawa kembali terhenyak pada kursinya, memunggungi meja kerja. Tidak ada energi pada sepasang mata biru metaliknya. Ia memejamkan mata, kembali menarik udara. Hari ini terasa sangat panjang baginya, berbeda dengan hari-hari lain.

Mungkin karena surat-surat klien yang harus dibalasnya kali ini tidak sebanyak hari-hari lain. Teringat akan hal itu, ia memutar kursinya dan menarik laci berisi surat-surat yang telah dibuka. Ia ingin mengecek kembali, jangan sampai ada surat yang belum dibalas.

Akan tetapi, ia mengambil terlalu banyak surat.

Bukan hanya surat baru saja, tetapi beberapa surat lama pun ikut terambil, termasuk beberapa kartu pos tahun baru.

Seluruh kartu pos tahun baru yang terambil olehnya berasal dari pria dengan inisial M. O.

Mori Ougai, disingkat jadi M. O. sebagai ciri khasnya berkorespondensi dengan Fukuzawa. Padahal, tanpa menggunakan inisial pun Fukuzawa bisa langsung tahu kalau Mori adalah orang yang menuliskan surat itu, bahkan kalau ada yang berani memalsukannya, Fukuzawa akan tetap tahu.

Tarikan garis pada huruf-hurufnya sangatlah familier baginya, karena telah membekas di dalam ingatannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Terlalu membekas, malah.

Tentu saja, ia menyimpan semua benda pos yang dikirimkan oleh Mori entah sejak kapan. Pada awalnya, Fukuzawa hanya melakukan itu karena gambar pada kartu pos dari Mori bagus-bagus dan sesuai seleranya. Berikutnya, ia menjadi terbiasa.

Tidak, Mori sendiri tidak tahu soal itu. Fukuzawa sangat tidak ingin dia tahu.

Kartu dan surat Mori disimpan dengan baik olehnya, begitu dijaga agar tintanya tidak pudar. Membaca ulang tulisan-tulisan Mori untuknya, entah kenapa membuatnya lebih tenang. Kartu pos itu juga ada yang tertanggal kurang lebih sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika Fukuzawa masih berprofesi sebagai _bodyguard_.

_Ini dia kartu posnya_, batin Fukuzawa ketika menemukan benda bersejarah itu.

.

_Selamat tahun baru, Fukuzawa-dono! Saya mendoakan 3K mendatangi Anda selalu, yaitu:  
Keberuntungan, Kebahagiaan, dan Kucing._

_dari dokter pribadimu,  
M. O._

.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana sang dokter muda merengek kepadanya. Ada-ada saja. Ia masih bisa mendengar Mori memanggilnya seperti itu, _Fukuzawa-dono_. Bayang-bayang memori itu membuat sudut bibirnya tersenyum pahit.

Mengingat-ingat sosok Mori di dalam benaknya mulai menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Oh iya, jangan salah sangka dulu. Ia menyimpan kartu itu karena ada gambar kucingnya. Itu gara-gara Mori mendapatinya tengah berbicara dengan kucing di depan klinik. Sampai beberapa tahun lalu, hal itu masih saja dijadikan ledekan untuk Fukuzawa, selain _gaya-rambutnya-yang-seperti-penyanyi-rock-lawas_.

Kemudian, waktu melewati mereka berdua seperti ombak menyapu pesisir.

Dari sekadar klien dan _bodyguard _yang menjaganya, mereka berdua membina hubungan yang lebih kompleks lagi. Sebagai dua pria yang memangku Yokohama pada bahu mereka, hubungan mereka berdua tidak dapat ditafsirkan sebagai teman semata. Ada kalanya mereka berseteru, ada kalanya mereka bahu-membahu.

Begitu terus sampai Mori digantikan oleh kepala Port Mafia yang baru.

Semua berakhir sampai di situ.

Fukuzawa meletakkan kartu pos itu di atas meja bersama kartu dan surat lainnya. Betapa ia ingin mengutuk sisi lemah jauh di dalam hatinya yang dingin. Seandainya ia bisa memilih untuk membakar habis semua surat itu, tentu saja ia ingin melakukannya, sangat ingin. Semua kartu pos dari Mori, kalau bisa, beserta foto dan hadiah ulang tahun yang pernah dikirimkannya, dan semua benda lain yang mengingatkan Fukuzawa kepadanya.

Karena memang percuma saja menyimpan kenangan tentang Mori, bukan?

Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu melakukannya kepada seseorang yang ia kenal terlalu baik, apalagi seseorang yang selalu ada di sisinya selama lebih dari belasan tahun. Selain Mori Ougai, siapa lagi? Oke, ada Edogawa Ranpo, tetapi dia bukan Mori.

Dia tidak bisa menggantikan Mori, tentu saja. Sama seperti ketua Port Mafia yang baru itu, dan Fukuzawa enggan mencari pengganti. Tahu begini, ia akan memilih untuk terus hidup sendiri.

"Shachou, aku boleh masuk?"

Edogawa Ranpo, tentunya adalah pemuda yang kini mengetuk pintu itu. Fukuzawa menyetujui permintaannya. Pintu berayun terbuka bersama senyum lebar detektif terhebat Yokohama di belakangnya.

"Odasaku mau ke kantor pos," katanya ceria, "bareng aku juga, soalnya kita mau lewat toko permen. Barangkali Shachou mau nitip surat buat kukirimin?"

Di dalam hati, Fukuzawa mengakui kematangan diri pada Ranpo seiring waktu berganti. Berbeda dengan dulu, sekarang ia lebih tak sungkan untuk menolong. Syukurlah, ia pun cocok dengan Oda dan Akutagawa yang baru bergabung dengan agensi.

Fukuzawa memberikan setumpuk kartu pos kepada Ranpo sembari berterima kasih.

Pintu mengayun tertutup. Fukuzawa kembali duduk di kursi, memutarnya sampai membelakangi meja kembali. Pandangannya terarah kepada apa pun itu yang ada di depannya, tetapi pikirannya tak berada di sana sama sekali.

Ingin rasanya ia bermain dengan kucing di taman, tetapi sekarang, hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit oranye menjadi ungu. Sebentar lagi, kantor pun tutup.

Di luar ruangan, Edogawa Ranpo menghampiri Oda Sakunosuke dengan wajah masam.

"Nih kartu posnya Shachou," ujarnya setengah memerintah, "aku jadi nggak mood beli permen. Nitip aja deh, sama Ramune tiga botol. Nih uangnya."

"Ada apa, Ranpo-san? Shachou marah ke kamu?"

"Aku nggak suka Shachou yang sekarang. Sejak ketua Port Mafia sebelumnya dilaporkan tewas, Shachou selalu begitu... bacain surat-surat lamanya lah, ngeliatin kartu pos dari dia lah, bengong ngeliatin foto juga... terus ini kamu liat deh kartu posnya. Dia nulis kartu pos buat Mori Ougai juga, buat apa?! Orangnya udah nggak ada, kita pun nggak tau kuburannya di mana! Kalau kartu pos ini kubalikin lagi tadi, Shachou pasti makin sedih!"

Oda menahan kata-katanya sebentar. Beberapa kali ia berkedip kepada kartu pos untuk M. O. di tangannya. Ah, Fukuzawa menuliskan harapannya untuk kesehatan dan kemurahan rezeki bagi M. O.

"Mungkin beliau masih syok, karena Mori-san adalah temannya yang paling dekat."

"Kamu jangan pura-pura gak tau deh. Dia itu meninggalnya udah lama, bahkan Port Mafia udah punya ketua baru. Sekarang kamu buruan pergi, jangan lupa permen dan Ramune-ku."


	2. Yang Tersembunyi

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango

**Ringkasan**

Usai pertikaian dengan para gerilyawan Mimic, Port Mafia mengukuhkan ketua baru. Seluruh pihak dalam tripartit tahu berita mengejutkan ini, yang menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa tahun ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam oleh berita-berita tentang kehebatan sang ketua baru yang masih muda dan cemerlang. Akan tetapi, waktu berhenti bagi Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Ini adalah fanfiksi yang berdasar kepada _BEAST! AU. _Selamat membaca!

**YANG TERSEMBUNYI**

**di dalam kamar bertirai besi,**

**menyambut pagi yang hangat dalam sunyi,**

**merindu malam bersalju dalam dekapmu.**

* * *

"Kucing yang baru melahirkan?"

Edogawa Ranpo menyeringai lebar kala ia melihat sepasang pupil sang direktur menajam sembari mengulangi empat kata itu. Terkekeh-kekeh, ia menepuk-nepuk kasar punggung Nakajima Atsushi yang berdiri di sisinya. Ranpo tak bisa berhenti memuji dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, _oh, betapa jeniusnya aku, betapa aku pintar membuat orang baru ini menjadi sangat berguna._

Nakajima Atsushi adalah anggota baru agensi yang baru saja lulus tes masuk bulan lalu. Sama seperti Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Atsushi pun direkomendasikan oleh Odasaku. Atsushi masih kesulitan beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai detektif setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi penjagal terkejam Port Mafia, tetapi ia memiliki semangat yang tinggi untuk menjalani hidup barunya ini.

Atsushi sedang mengetik laporan ketika tiba-tiba Ranpo menghampirinya. Ranpo bertanya soal kucingnya, dan Atsushi sempat dibuat terkejut karena ia tak pernah bercerita soal itu kepada siapa pun.

Tiba-tiba, ia sudah berada di sini, di ruang kerja Pak Direktur Fukuzawa Yukichi, setelah diseret paksa oleh Ranpo.

"Iya Shachou," ujar Ranpo bangga, "di rumahnya Atsushi-kun. Lucu-lucu deh kucingnya, lagi pada suka diajak main. Iya kan, Atsushi-kun?"

Atsushi mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung, "Iya. Ada empat ekor di rumah saya."

Fukuzawa tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Sudah berapa minggu umur kucingnya?"

"Hampir dua bulan, Shachou-san."

Edogawa Ranpo menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia melirik kepada Fukuzawa yang tidak berkedip. _Walah, sampai nelan ludah begitu dia,_ batin Ranpo menahan tawa. Wajar saja Fukuzawa merasa gembira di dalam hati, anak kucing berusia lebih dari sebulan sangat lincah dan paling senang diajak bermain, serta terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Mudah saja Ranpo mengetahui soal kucing itu. Akhir-akhir ini, muncul banyak bekas cakaran kecil di sekujur tangan Atsushi. Ranpo juga mendapati bulu halus yang menempel pada bajunya, juga bau makanan kucing yang sama seperti milik Fukuzawa. Ketika ia sudah merasa yakin, barulah ia menghampiri Atsushi dan bertanya langsung.

"Warnanya?"

"Yang satu abu-abu garis," Atsushi terlihat mengingat-ingat, "ada dua yang kembar itu putih dan ada corak abu-abu garisnya juga... yang satu lagi putih bersih."

"Sudah sudah," akhirnya Ranpo menyela karena tak tahan melihat ekspresi lucu Fukuzawa yang berusaha tetap tenang, "daripada penasaran, gimana kalau Shachou main ke rumah Atsushi hari ini? Udah mau tutup kantor juga, iya kan? Besok kita libur..."

Atsushi buru-buru menarik Ranpo sambil setengah berbisik keras kepadanya.

"Ranpo-san, rumahku kecil, jelek, dan berantakan!"

"Shachou kan cuma mau liat kucingmu, bukan rumahmu! Lagian, kamu bisa minta tips merawat kucing ke Shachou."

"Benar," suara dingin Fukuzawa bergetar, "hari ini, izinkan saya datang ke rumahmu untuk melihat kucingmu. Pada umur segitu... kamu harus memberikan perhatian lebih... kepada kucing-kucingmu."

Dengan begitu, Atsushi tidak bisa melawan.

Tempat kerjanya yang baru ini, ternyata memiliki terlalu banyak kejutan.

Ia pernah diceritakan oleh Odasaku tentang kecintaan Fukuzawa kepada kucing, tetapi ia tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Kalaupun ternyata memang iya, Atsushi tak akan heran. Ia telah merasakan kemurahan hati sang direktur agensi, meski tidak tampak bila hanya dilihat dari ekspresi.

Sepanjang jalan menuju lokasi, Fukuzawa telah membeli beberapa barang. Pertama, makanan kucing khusus. Kedua, beras, ikan salmon, dan bahan makanan lain yang dibelinya diam-diam, sementara Atsushi asyik melihat-lihat swalayan. Bahan makanan itu dibungkus rapi karena hendak ia berikan kepada Atsushi.

"Mulai dari sini," kata Atsushi sopan sambil menunjuk sebuah gang kecil, "jalannya bakal sempit dan gelap. Maaf ya, Shachou-san, rumahku agak di ujung."

Atsushi berjalan di depan Fukuzawa untuk mengarahkan. Semakin lama, gang itu semakin sunyi. Suara jangkrik terdengar sayup-sayup, kadang disela oleh percikan genangan air yang terinjak oleh mereka. Sepasang kaus kaki bersih Fukuzawa sudah mulai terasa lembab terkena air kotor itu, sangat tidak nyaman untuknya, apalagi ia memakai sandal.

Sudah itu, jalan yang mereka tapaki semakin lama semakin tidak rata dan berlubang. Meski telah terbiasa bertarung di berbagai medan, Fukuzawa memilih untuk lebih berhati-hati. Jangan sampai ia masuk ke dalam genangan air yang cukup dalam, ia tak ingin mengotori lantai rumah Atsushi dengan kakinya.

Berbeda dengan Fukuzawa, Atsushi berjalan seperti biasa, bahkan lebih cepat. Ia tidak ingin Fukuzawa pulang terlalu malam, jadi ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu bahwa pria setengah baya itu sudah tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang.

"Ini udah deket banget nih," gumam Atsushi sembari menengok ke belakang, "maaf ya, jadi malem begini, Shachou-san. Lho? Shachou-san?!"

Fukuzawa telah menghilang.

Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak tersasar secara tiba-tiba. Fukuzawa tertinggal sekitar beberapa meter dari Atsushi, tetapi ia tahu harus lurus.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sesuatu itu, baginya, sangat tidak cocok berada di tempat yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Di dalam gang sempit dan gelap yang bau pesing, Fukuzawa menemukan sebuah papan kayu menempel pada pintu kecil sebuah rumah.

.

_**KLINIK DOKTER RINTAROU**_

.

Kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari tulisan di papan itu. _Klinik Dokter Rintarou._ Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya terasa kelu. Rasa sesak yang sama seperti saat ia mendengar kabar kematian Mori mulai menjalar di bawah rusuk-rusuknya.

Kalau ini adalah tempat yang sama seperti dulu ketika ia menjadi _bodyguard_, ... tidak, sesungguhnya ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia ingat, tempat itu tidak seharusnya ada di situ. Papan nama itu juga tidak seperti itu. Mori Ougai tidak membutuhkan papan nama, semua orang di bawah tanah tahu siapa dia.

Kalau ini adalah tempat sama dengan alamat yang berbeda, lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Mori Ougai tidak mungkin membuka klinik lagi.

Fukuzawa menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah papan nama itu. Dingin, tetapi tidak berdebu. Ia menelusuri setiap huruf di sana lambat-lambat, berharap itu cukup untuk menghapus nestapa dari batinnya. Jarinya berhenti pada nama Rintarou.

Rintarou adalah nama yang umum untuk anak laki-laki, dan Yokohama memiliki banyak dokter.

Jadi, tidak mungkin dia.

Tidak mungkin dia.

_Tidak... _

Jarinya tidak sengaja mendorong papan itu. Ternyata, pintu di depannya ini setengah terbuka dan derit engselnya keras sekali. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya kembali, lalu mengecek jauh ke kiri dan kanan bahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Silakan masuk, kami masih buka... maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda. Susah ya pastinya, datang ke sini? Nggak apa-apa, saya juga mengerti..."

Suara yang terdengar dari dalam klinik bukanlah halusinasi. Sama seperti tulisan tangan Mori, Fukuzawa pun selalu bisa mengenali suara dan gaya bicara pria itu.

Langkah-langkahnya terasa ringan semakin ia mendekat ke pintu ruang dokter yang terbuka lebar.

"Sekarang lagi musim flu sih ya, dari tadi pasien saya semuanya sakit itu– "

Dokter di dalam berhenti bicara. Ia telah melihat pasien berikutnya pada hari ini. Fukuzawa telah berdiri di depan pintunya, sekejap langsung berkontak mata dengannya.

Tangan kanan Fukuzawa yang selalu siaga, kali ini, begitu lemas sampai menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dibelinya tadi.

"Wah," dokter itu tersenyum, "ternyata Fukuzawa-dono."


	3. Monster

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango

**Ringkasan**

Usai pertikaian dengan para gerilyawan Mimic, Port Mafia mengukuhkan ketua baru. Seluruh pihak dalam tripartit tahu berita mengejutkan ini, yang menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa tahun ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam oleh berita-berita tentang kehebatan sang ketua baru yang masih muda dan cemerlang. Akan tetapi, waktu berhenti bagi Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Ini adalah fanfiksi yang berdasar kepada _BEAST! AU._ Awas, riset saya yang kurang terhadap pengembangan karakterisasi masing-masing tokoh menyebabkan _chapter _ini, mungkin, penuh dengan kasus _out of character_. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamananmu dan selamat membaca!

**MONSTER**

**yang terlihat,**

**yang tersembunyi.**

**saling terpikat,**

**saling mencari.**

**bersilangan di atas lagu bernama durjana,**

**bersua di bawah angka bernama jingga.**

* * *

Pada waktu itu, Dokter Rintarou tengah merapikan meja kerjanya. Sekitar dua puluh orang pasien mendatanginya hari ini. Akan tetapi, rasa lelahnya itu cepat hilang, karena memang inilah pekerjaan yang sangat ia impikan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya datang.

Bawa oleh-oleh, lagi.

"Barangnya berat nih, kayaknya," akhirnya dokter itu memecah keheningan karena Fukuzawa hanya diam setelah disapa sebelumnya, "maaf ya... biar saya bantu bawain."

Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil bingkisan Fukuzawa di lantai. Sampai ia meletakkan bingkisan itu di atas mejanya, masih tak ada suara. _Berat juga,_ batinnya sambil meregangkan tangan, _ini apa sih? Kok kayak beras–_

"Mori-sensei...?"

Suara yang terucap dari bibir tamunya itu terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Mata Fukuzawa tak mampu beranjak dari wajah putih Dokter Rintarou. Belasan tahun yang melewati mereka berdua tidak cukup untuk membuat wajah itu menua.

Dokter Rintarou menekankan jari telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Kita tidak memakai nama itu lagi di sini, Fukuzawa-dono," katanya pelan.

Fukuzawa melangkah kepada dokter itu agar bisa melihatnya lebih dekat. Ini seperti sungguhan. Sosok pria itu benar-benar memanggil kembali seluruh memorinya, terutama dengan jas putih itu, kemeja lembayung, dasi hitam, semuanya membalut tubuh ringkih yang tidak menampakkan kekuatan pemiliknya_–_

"Anda sehat sekali ya hari ini," ujar dokter yang gembira seiring tamunya bergerak mendekat, "mungkin Atsushi belum pernah cerita soal saya ke Anda, tapi dia sering cerita soal Anda ke saya."

Kata-kata Rintarou terdengar seperti nyanyian. Akan tetapi, kata-kata Fukuzawa melesak di dalam tenggorokannya sendiri dan tak mau keluar. Sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar nyata, sepasang matanya berbinar hidup. Ia memanggil Fukuzawa sama seperti dulu, _Fukuzawa-dono_, dan hanya itu yang terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya; _Fukuzawa-dono._

Rintarou merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, siap menyambut Fukuzawa yang datang kepadanya.

"Sini, Fukuzawa-dono," ia tersenyum lembut, "saya juga merindukan Anda."

Tubuh tinggi itu mendekap Rintarou perlahan. Tidak ada kata meluncur dari lidahnya lagi, hanya sunyi. Wajahnya terbenam di bahu Rintarou. Jarinya yang gemetar menarik jas putih Rintarou di punggung, tetapi ada pula yang membaur dengan helai-helai hitam Rintarou.

Atau Mori Ougai, sama saja. Tentu saja ia ingat ini _–_Rintarou adalah nama kecilnya.

Nama kecil itu hanya digunakan oleh Elise, dan Rintarou sendiri tak pernah mengizinkan Fukuzawa untuk memanggilnya dengan itu.

Karena setiap Fukuzawa menyebutkannya, Rintarou selalu merasakan percikan kembang api di dalam hati kecilnya.

"Rintarou."

"Saya di sini, Fukuzawa-dono."

Pelukan pada tubuhnya semakin erat, semakin dekat. Rintarou melingkarkan tangan-tangannya kepada Fukuzawa, berpasrah di dalam dekapnya. Meski setitik air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari sudut mata, rasanya, Rintarou ingin tertawa lepas.

Logikanya selalu berpikir bahwa akhir cerita seperti ini cuma ada di kisah fiksi, tetapi Fukuzawa ada di sini, dan Rintarou mampu membalas pelukan darinya, pun mendengar setiap detak jantung mereka yang berdekatan.

"Rintarou."

"Ketua Port Mafia yang baru nggak ramah, ya? Nggak seperti saya...?"

Rintarou menyandarkan kepalanya ke rambut kelabu. Ia meraih helai-helai berantakan itu, dan mulai memainkannya. Ah, sudah lama sekali ia ingin melakukan ini lagi, dan ketika surai perak itu melilit jarinya kembali, rasanya seperti ilusi. Ia tersenyum samar. Tawanya terdengar tertahan, dan Fukuzawa mengeratkan dekapnya kembali.

"Rin _–_tarou..."

Tutur kata dingin Fukuzawa berubah menjadi bisikan serak yang pecah oleh haru. Betapa terkejut Rintarou, yang tak pernah melihat sisi lemah itu ada pada Fukuzawa. Rintarou melihat sosok itu seperti permukaan danau es yang semakin lama semakin meluas retakannya. Seribu komentar yang ingin menceplos mendadak hilang entah ke mana. Tawa pendek pun tak lagi mau terlontar.

Ia tahu, Fukuzawa tidak pernah menangis.

Ia sudah siap dengan berbagai reaksi ekstrim dari eks _bodyguard_-nya ini, bahkan ia siap dipukul habis-habisan seandainya Fukuzawa marah karena merasa dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi ia tidak siap menghadapi setitik pun air mata.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, Fukuzawa benar-benar memiliki perasaan sebesar itu kepadanya.

Tak pula ia menyangka bahwa perasaan itu terus bertahan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Fukuzawa-dono," ia membelai pelan rambut kelabu demi menenangkannya, "tidak apa-apa. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya sehat, tentu saja, dokter harus selalu sehat, kan? Oh, dan saya tidak diincar seperti dulu... kalau Anda mau, saya bisa jelaskan semuanya kepada Anda. Boleh?"

Fukuzawa tidak menjawab.

Dari seluruh tubuh yang tadinya serasa membungkus Rintarou dalam kehangatan, pada akhirnya hanya tersisa dua tangan beristirahat di bahunya. Keduanya sama sekali tak mau lepas dari Rintarou, menahannya kuat-kuat. Wajah Fukuzawa mengarah ke lantai. Barisan poni keperakan yang teracak menutupi setengah ekspresinya.

Rintarou menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi Fukuzawa. Senyuman kecil pada bibirnya melengkapi sorot mata lembayung yang jernih. Ia menatap lurus kepada Fukuzawa, tetapi tak mampu melihat ekspresinya.

Kedua tangan Rintarou berhenti di perpotongan rahang Fukuzawa. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus lembut.

"Fukuzawa-dono, lihat sini," gumam Rintarou halus, "saya di sini, Fukuzawa-dono."

Ia menunggu respon sebelum memindahkan kedua tangannya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Fukuzawa menyeka air mata pada wajahnya dengan agak kasar. Ia mencoba mengatur napas setelah terbatuk. Masih menatap lantai, ia seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh sentuhan Rintarou pada rahangnya, dan menyadari sesuatu.

Rasa sesak di dalam dada telah lenyap.

"Maaf," sahut Fukuzawa akhirnya, "saya... terlalu emosional."

Rintarou tertawa pendek. Kalau situasinya tidak begini, ia pasti sudah mencubit gemas kedua pipi pria itu, yang terpaut lima tahun di atasnya. Entah kenapa, Fukuzawa menjadi malu bahkan untuk sekadar melirik ke lesung pipitnya.

Sebelum ia melepaskan dokter itu, sepuluh jemari ramping sang dokter telah menarik tangannya lebih dahulu. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang bibir yang hangat menghambur kepadanya, melepaskan seluruh rasa yang ditahannya sepanjang waktu. Cukup lama Rintarou menyentuhnya di sana, seakan meminta izin sebelum bergerak lagi.

Sepasang netra biru metalik menutup lambat-lambat. Jika panasnya bibir Rintarou dulu serupa dengan dasar kobaran api, kali ini berbeda, sentuhan itu seindah angin musim gugur yang menenangkan dahaga musim panasnya. Jika dulu jemari lentik Rintarou sarat dengan nafsu, kali in Fukuzawa hanya merasakan rindu.

Kala ia membalas pelan dengan cecap bibirnya, Rintaru mengambil jeda pendek, lalu kembali. Ciuman yang kedua ini tidak ringan lagi, dokter itu memberikan lebih banyak tekanan. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Fukuzawa, tidak sabar untuk terus disentuh seperti dulu.

Fukuzawa dapat merasakan Rintarou tersenyum saat mengecup bibirnya.

Ia menyambangi rambut hitam Rintarou. Betapa ia merindukan harum yang melekat pada helai-helai lembut itu. Mulai dari sini, insting alaminya mengambil alih. Dari rambut, ia menyusuri leher Rintarou, melebarkan sedikit kerah kemeja yang menghalangi. Desahan kecil terucap dari Rintarou, tetapi ia mendorong Fukuzawa dengan lemah.

"Jangan di sini," bisiknya halus sementara semu merah merembes ke wajahnya, "ada Atsushi... dengar? Sebentar lagi dia datang. Oh ya ampun –tidak, jangan cemburu dulu, dia anak angkat saya, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

"Saya tidak cemburu."

Fukuzawa memegang kedua pergelangan Rintarou. Ia menatap dokter itu lurus-lurus sembari mengatur napasnya sendiri. Barisan bulu mata panjang Rintarou seakan memintanya untuk menyentuhnya lebih banyak. Lipatan cantik pada kelopak matanya pun bersuara sama, meski Rintarou sudah berkata jangan.

Sulit bagi Fukuzawa untuk berhenti fokus kepada wajah dokter itu. Pipi semerah buah persik, iris serupa senjakala, bibir lembut yang hanya miliknya seorang. Belum lagi rambut hitam yang, meskipun dibiarkan menjuntai berantakan, tetap tidak mampu menodai kesempurnaan kombinasi itu.

Tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh pipi Rintarou tanpa ia berpikir untuk melakukan itu.

"Saya tidak percaya –astaga jangan cium dulu, Fukuzawa-dono saya serius– "

"Saya ingin Anda menjelaskan semuanya," kata Fukuzawa tegas, "hari ini juga. Berhubung Anda tidak mau di sini, maka Anda pulang bersama saya, Rintarou."

Daripada hanya diam sambil menunggu lebih banyak semu merah jambu memenuhi pipi, Rintarou memilih untuk tertawa manis menanggapi. Betapa ia merindukan perhatian Fukuzawa yang selalu menyembunyikan kasihnya di balik wajah yang dingin itu.

Pintu depan kliniknya berderit lagi, dan Fukuzawa melepaskannya untuk duduk di kursi pasien.

"Dengan senang hati, Fukuzawa-dono.

* * *

"Dazai Osamu memberikan saya pilihan saat kami berseteru dengan Mimic. Tentu saja saya lebih senang jadi dokter di pinggiran begini, daripada tetap di sana. Hanya saja, saya mesti _menghilang_ demi keamanan saya sendiri."

"Dazai...?"

"Dia ketua Port Mafia yang baru, Fukuzawa-dono."

"Ah, benar juga. Dazai yang itu."

"Saya tahu, di mata Fukuzawa-dono, cuma ada satu ketua Port Mafia."

"Saya tidak mau menanggapi itu."

* * *

**Dari _Author_**

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Terima kasih sudah membaca **Monster! **:D

Sudah lama saya tidak menulis tentang dua bapak ini, jadinya saya butuh banget riset lagi buat karakterisasi mereka... sejujurnya, sampai sekarang saya masih merasa bahwa _fic _ini butuh banyak sekali revisi (maaf ya, saya sangat tidak sabar untuk membuat asupan OTP saya ini hiks). Ke depannya, mungkin saya akan lebih banyak menulis tentang mereka berdua dan _pair _lain yang belum banyak digali di sini.

Percaya deh, ide tuh banyak, tapi ngembanginnya... hehe. Hehe. Hehehehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi di _fic _saya yang lainnya ya! Jangan kapok ke sini lagi huaaa :')


End file.
